The Trickster of Avalon
by Vikishus
Summary: Avalon and the magic's of Midgard aren't myth. When Loki returns from Asgard he finds not all is as it should be. After trying to right the wrongs himself he learns he needs far more help than anticipated. Turning to the people he once fought against, he'll urge them for help to save Avalon. Crossover between Avengers/Child Thief/Krampus the Yule Lord, image not mine. M for safety
1. Prologue

Avalon and the magic's of Midgard aren't myth. When Loki returns from Asgard he finds not all is as it should be. After trying to right the wrongs himself he learns he needs far more help than anticipated. Turning to the people he once fought against, he'll urge them for help to save Avalon.

Crossover between Avengers/Child Thief/Krampus the Yule Lord, image not mine. M for safety

A rewrite of what the Fanfic was before and a definite plot line, please enjoy!

~~oO00Oo~~

He felt it before.

At the time, he shrugged it off as a trivial thing. He was simply not used to the pressure or feel of it when he visited Thor on Midgard. But there it was again, while setting up and spearheading an invasion it was like suffocating him over his longer stay.

The air, it was so thin and so dull, stale, and dead.

He wondered.

Had his kin; his blood succumbed to this suffocation?

Did they fade with the other true inhabitants of this realm?

The little Peter Bird; did he still crow with the sun?

And the Lady; oh the Lady, she had to be alive! Do the Three still reside in this plane of existence?

Oh how, how much he wanted to shake the Chitauri and search!

Search for the wild spirit that stood guard over the mother, the child that defended and killed innocence. To go seek and find the children of the father and ensure that the right way of life had not been lost.

Was the trickster no longer feared?

The trickster; he who had brought the great Yule Lord and rebirth to the land.

Rebirth.

Ah, that was his true job wasn't it? All these centuries he knew the fate of Asgard, but would the fate of Midgard also be his occupation. His responsibility was to bring an end to the wicked? The duty was his to end the genocide and bring peace back to the sanctuary. The last stronghold in the desolate realm would rise again, would take its rightful place.

Yes... Yes! The Trickster will return! He will bring with him, a new world, a fresh chance, and rightful order. Be it the will of the Norn's or not, all will be made right!

He would not stand idly by any longer while the humans killed themselves; their magic, their neighbors any longer.

Yes, it _was, is_ time to be terrible.

~~oO00Oo~~

A/N, Hello! Thank you so much for reading! To the new readers welcome! To the readers from before the big update thank you a ton! This is for you guys and reading the crappy earlier version of this fanfic. More notes in the First Chapter.

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Time to Play

**A/N: I own nothing that is Marvel and or Mythology and the image isn't mine and rights go to its owner**

**Will have hints of FrostIron (not sure how far I'll take it), and other pairings.**

**The Child Thief is a key component to this fanfic at the moment, but it will not be the only crossover, for Krampus the Yule Lord will be in here too. **

**You do not have to read the Child Thief and or Krampus the Yule Lord! For all will be explained and or introduced when the time comes.**

~~oO00Oo~~

_**This Chapter is dedicated to **__**FrostIronFtw**_

~~oO00Oo~~

**Trickster of Avalon**

~~ oO00Oo~~

.

..

…

Lights were everywhere and car horns filled the air with deafening power. Cars speed past leaving a cloud of smog that desecrated the air. People all around, walking in an endless circle of work, eat, and sleep. The New York City skyline was beautiful at dusk. The sun's rays running through the atmosphere longer, causing the shy to shine in pinks and reds. As the sun kept setting it took its beams of light with it, letting the lights from buildings and cars illuminate the night.

And amongst all the light stood Stark Tower. A beacon of pure energy.

Pure energy, Loki scoffed as he stood atop another building, gazing at the building housing possibly the only people in the nine who would help him. A flash of anger and pride surged through him at the thought. Besides, it's not their place in the grand scheme of how it worked.

Loki was about to turn his back on it all when a last thought ran through his brain, _"Even your blood isn't enough to fight against it, Krampus is gone, will you go out the same way?"_ A fresh wave of pain swept through him. "No, I... Need them." Gritting his teeth Loki whispered and with a glimmering flash he was gone.

~~oO00Oo~~

The Avengers were all in the communal room of the tower, just about to disband for the night after having dinner when a shimmer of green flashed in the corner of the kitchen. Silence fell over the six super heroes; Natasha glanced at Clint to see him already reaching for his bow. Nodding, she crouched and walked over to the kitchen door way. Pausing, she pulled out her gun, taking off the safety she swung around the doorpost to run into a pair of long leather clad legs.

"Hello Agent Romanov." Loki greeted as he looked down at her before she swiped his legs out from under him. In a flash Loki was on his back looking up the barrel of a gun and the shaft of an arrow.

Heavy footsteps came close as the two agents moved back, before he could do anything, Loki felt the familiar weight of Mjolnir on his torso. "Brother, what're you doing here?"

Rolling his eyes while his hands grabbed at the hammer to get it off before he could stop them he wheezed, "Just needed to talk."

"Truly?" Thor asked as he stood over is Loki while the rest of the Avengers walked into the kitchen with raised weapons.

A thud rang out as Loki's head fell back against the floor. "Yes! Now get this off me!" He exclaimed as he felt the hammer weigh down on his chest. "I swear that is all I came for!" He gasped as the weight was finally lifted from him.

"What do you want brother?" Thor asked as he watched Loki get up off the floor.

"I need to speak with you, privately." Loki stated as he walked towards them, "Is there a place we can talk?"

"Come brother." Thor said as he led them out onto the balcony where they fought during the invasion. All the while ignoring everyone else's eyes.

~~oO00Oo~~

"Jarvis, bring up an audio feed of those two." Tony stated as he went over to the bar to get a scotch.

"Stark, that is a private conversation." Steve said as he came toward the bar.

"Cap, this is Loki. The guy that mind controlled people to get his way. I don't think listening in will hurt." Tony said as Natasha and Clint came up to get a drink.

~~oO00Oo~~

"Thor, have you felt anything odd when you're here?" Loki asked as he walked over to the ledge, looking over the city once again.

"Only when you are around causing mischief brother." Thor ended with a chuckle, coming up next to Loki to look as well.

"Which you shouldn't! Tell me; back in Asgard don't you usually feel something? A tingling, or soothing effect?" Loki asked as he faced Thor.

"Well yes, but that is Asgard."

"Ever wonder why Asgard feels like Asgard instead of Vanahiem or Alfhiem?" Loki asked. A flash of thought crossed Thor's face. "It is because of the magic!" Loki said as he backed away and started to pace. "Magic, even though you don't use it, you still feel it because, we were raised with it, it became a part of us as we it."

"Yes, I know, but I don't feel it here." Thor said as he turned back to Loki.

"That's my point!" Loki said as he came to a stop near Thor. "Thor, the natural magic that used to infest this land is gone! And.." Loki muttered as he took a step back.

"And..?"

"It might be lost forever if we don't act quickly." Loki said in a low voice.

"Brother, the humans still thrive, still breathe without it." Thor pointed out.

"It is not the humans I fear for!" Loki lashed out and started pacing again. "You remember in our youth how we left Asgard and came down here? Do you remember a bright and thriving forest filled with life?"

"Yes, it was a wonderful time..." Thor replied.

"Magic is what made it thrive; live!" Sighing, Loki then asked, "Do you remember The Lady?"

"Yes of course!" Thor said as a happy memory played through his head before he asked. "Did she die?" The tone in his voice told that he was expecting a yes; that the Lady and the rest of the magical beings that called Midgard home had faded with the magic.

"No, she is still alive." Loki said with a slight grin. "Brother, please. I need your help to save her, safe the others, save the magic." Loki knew this was it; he either made it or broke it.

"How can we save them though, brother? Mjolnir can't weave spells." Thor said, he wanted to help yes, but how?

Smiling, Loki said "Come with me to Avalon. Beasts called Flesh Eaters are destroying it. They tear the land and its inhabitants to shreds all in their savage greed."

"Flesh Eaters?"

"Yes. They are a scourge upon Avalon, upon this earth, but once they encounter Avalon, their true nature comes out." Loki said as he looked back over the city.

"I'll help." Thor answered.

"Wonderful."

Walking back towards the doors together, Loki couldn't have been happier. He has Thor's support! Now all that needs to be done is exterminate the pests. Opening the doors, questions erupted.

"So let me get this straight. You get a little spooked and need your brother to help you get rid of the big bad monster?" Clint asked as the brothers walked in.

"I need Thor's assistance in stopping genocide, if you're going to listen into conversations make sure you can keep up." Loki fired back in a clipped tone.

"Enough." Steve said as he walked up to Loki, "When do we head out?"

Scoffing, Loki asks, "We?"

"Thor is a part of our team, we stay a team." Steve replied.

Grinning, Loki looked over his shoulder back at Thor, "Even in this realm you have a band of fools chasing you."

"Hey-"

"No. You listen and listen well." Loki interrupted Steve, "Where we are going is not for mortals. You are not coming."

"Brother, they defeated your Chitauri, could they not handle this?" Thor asked.

Rolling his eyes along with his head to look back at Thor Loki gazed at him for a few moments before doing a one-eighty. "Fine, they can come. The more the merrier, right?" He replied with a sarcastic and wild sneer on his lips.

"Good, that settles it. So when do we go?" Steve asked once again, completely ignoring the sass.

"Bring plenty of rations for you all, where we go is not very fertile also no electricity. Guns and technology will not work on the way there, but once there technology might act a bit odd or glitchy." Loki said looking at Stark. "Got it?"

"Yup, so when do we go?" Tony asked.

Smirking, Loki answered, "As soon as you are ready. So make haste." Loki said as he turned back to the bar and took a seat, waiting for everyone to pack.

As Thor was passing Loki, the trickster grabbed his arm and whispered, "You_ know_ what could happen to them. If such a thing takes place _you_ will be the one to show them mercy. Not I, for you brought them here." With that, Loki let go before motioning for Thor to get ready.

~~oO00Oo~~

"So, are you all ready to go then I take it?" Tony asked as he re-entered the room that Loki was in.

"I have been ready to go since before I got here. I was planning to go there with or without your help." Loki said as he turned from the window to look at the inventor.

"Well, we're all ready; everyone else is already heading down to the van." Tony asked as he kept his distance. The last time both of them were in this room alone he was chucked out the window. "Though, I want to know why are we going to the harbor since you said nothing about a boat."

"That is where we enter Avalon." Loki responded as he started to walk towards the balcony doors. "You humans believe you have tamed this land and domesticized her, but you are wrong."

"Oh, so this little stunt of saving Avalon is actually to destroy civilization?" Tony asked as he took a few steps toward the window.

"No, this is to preserve the remnants of the true beauty that your realm was once known for; a time where all kinds of creatures roamed and held true reverence for the land." Loki said as he opened the doors leading out, letting a gust of polluted city air in, but Loki could still feel it. Even though it was very faint, there was still magic. "Magic still lingers in the air, even here. But mankind is killing it, killing that which it did not understand." Turning and letting the door close Loki asked, "Is that why you are coming Mr. Stark. The fact that something exists and you can't understand it?"

Tony had to admit, that was a reason he wanted to go. The prospect of undiscovered things made the scientist in him leap for joy. The fact that Loki guessed it was just annoying. "So what if that's the second reason I'm going?"

Smirking in a way that would make a fox look innocent, Loki sauntered to the man. "I do not think that you will be able to comprehend what you will see Stark."

"And why's that?"

"You like the rest of your kind have lost the one thing that lets you see." Turning towards the elevator he started walking, but not before peering over his shoulder and adding, "You lost your magic."

…

..

.

A/N: Wow guys. To those of you that read this before the rewrite and you came back to read this anyway thank you so much! It really means a lot to me.

Please leave a review! I don't mind flames


End file.
